


Сожаление

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Жизнь — это череда сожалений.
Relationships: Rico Brzenska/Ian Dietrich
Kudos: 1





	Сожаление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896977) by [wattson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattson/pseuds/wattson). 



Она ощущает биение собственного сердца. Каждый удар. А его сердце не бьётся.

У него даже нет тела.

Всё, что осталось, это голова с выражением полнейшего ужаса на лице. Так он и умер, думает Рико, обнимая голову дрожащими руками.

Запутывает окровавленные пальцы в его волосах, смахивает пряди со лба и едва может дышать, глядя ему в глаза. Те самые, которые когда-то были полны жизни и эмоций, а теперь походили на безразличные шары, которые просто уставились на неё. Она проводит кончиками пальцев по его лицу, поглаживает щёку и даёт волю слезам даже прежде, чем осознаёт это.

Она сожалеет о том, как вела себя в то время, когда он ещё был жив. Сожалеет о том, что пыталась казаться жёсткой, скрывала свои чувства, чтобы попытаться произвести на него впечатление. А теперь всё, чего она хочет — чтобы Ян увидел её слёзы. Обнял. Успокоил мучительную боль, разрывающую грудь.

Пелена слёз застилает глаза, скрывая лицо Яна и кровь на её руках. Этого никогда не произойдёт.


End file.
